randomvideogamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cherrim98
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Random Video Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey, is this you Aaron? ~Lachlana Who are you and how do you my name? Cherrim98 ''Talk'' 21:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for editing some pages on my wiki. KAYLA MELLEAN. remember this wiki is for edits not comments only. feel free to edit. from, Aaron,Spiritomb of awsomeness,shedinja3,Mr.G&W Beep and Cherrim98 ''Talk'' 12:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 12:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) YOU FINALY GOT IT! But you spelled my last nmae wrong. And the Warriors Wiki's have more page's because Warriors is very popular and has been around since 2003. Later. I'll explain to Matthew. Lachlana 12:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hey, Aaron. I really think you should add contents and catagories to your wiki (Contents like: Description, Ability, Appears In). Lachlana 19:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hey Aaron look at my new wiki at http://www.pokemonuniversal.wikia.com Silver lugia015 Hey Aaron I'm Going to Make A Similar Wiki To This So I'm Not Copying u Plus U ow ME ME NOT BOB BUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Silver lugia015 aka Miguel Check out a page on this wiki called Rice Pudding ohkay it does have to do with video games Categories Ok, on the bottom of an article, there is a thick gray line. There is a box that says "Add Category". Click on it. Type in the category you want it to be in. Like, I created the category "Pokemon" and added Pikachu and Charmander to it. So currently you have one category: "Pokemon". Also, when adding a category, it's like a search box. You type in the first letter and the category pops up. But this only happens a day after the category's creation. I know all this because I have my own Wiki (I didn't create it, I adopted it. And yes, you can adopt abandoned Wikis). Every page is in a category, we have 4 Admins (including me) and we have almost 90 pages. To get rid of a category, click the edit button. On the right there is this big toolbar. Scroll down on it, and there is a section called "Categories". Theres a big box that is suppose to hold all the categories. Click on one of it's categories, the one u wanna get rid of, and a pencil and trash can appear. Click on the trash can, the category is gone! Lachlana 15:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! check the new page called Rice Puding its not really rice pudding but it does have to do with video games Hiyas!Silver lugia015 04:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Please delte the page NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! im really angry now. Cherrim98 ''Talk'' 15:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Silver Lugia Hey Aaron. I don't think that silver lugia guy is helping, only messing up the place. I've also come to discuss becoming an Admin and rollback. I don't know if you know how to do that, but JUST IN CASE: (Matthew said he knows): On the bottom there is a toolbar that says Following, My Tools, Customize and Admin. Click on the Admin link. It will take you to da Admin Dashboard. In the section "Community", click on the box with a person in a green shirt and a star called "User Rights". When you get there, type in my username, and click "Edit User Groups". Scroll down and my groups are there. Check the boxes "administrator" and "rollback. Scroll down and click "Save user groups". After that, I will be able to improve this Wiki BIG TIME (you can delete this if u want :P). Lachlana 18:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hi as you know i'm new at this wiki Gravitycelebi 23:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hey what type of video games do you guys write about here i mean i made a few pages but i just wanted to knowGravitycelebi 00:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aaron. Do you read Warriors or Wolves of the Beyond? If u don't, U SUCK! :P :D Also, I think RVGW should have Chat (only Admins can put that). And it should have some pages of ACTUAL VIDEO GAMES and not only characters ;) Lachlana 21:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana hey aaron start editing here http://pokemonuniverseal.wikia.com Gravitycelebi 01:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey aaron it's me miguel with ANOTHER account for some reason i cant edit on my old oneDarkoshawott 23:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey aaron please make me an admin (miguel) Darkoshawott 00:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey, Aaron! Wondering if I could become an Admin and rollback. Please? (I think Miguel doesn't even know what they do) Lachlana 19:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana kayla i know what they do!!!!!!!!!! Gravitycelebi 03:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Look, i might be the oldest but i dont care. you can be a rollback or admin. plus miguel is an amin. and you 2 stop fighting. Ok, ok, ok. All I'm asking for is for Admin rights. I'll be able to improve this place a lot with 'em. Lachlana 16:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Sure Cherrim98 ''Talk'' 16:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC)